


Shut Up

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: 3 Word Challenges [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Stupidity, mark is just a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: what's a title?Mark has an accident, Falcon knows better than to say "I told you so"
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: 3 Word Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129199
Kudos: 7





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> 3 words were : delivery, easy, cast

“Easy, huh?” Falcon spoke, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice as Mark glared at him from the passenger seat. His hand fidgeting as he tried typing with only one hand. His other hand engulfed in the hard plaster of a cast. 

  
“Shut up.” Mark spoke, his exposed fingers wiggling as he tried to adjust his grip on his phone only for his face to contort into a grimace as pain shot up to his elbow.

“Perhaps this would be a wise time to not use your phone, love.” Falcon spoke, biting his beak as Mark let out a groan. 

“Shut up.” Mark repeated as Falcon pulled into the beginning of the long driveway up the coast of the hill to their home. The sun joined the mocking as it hit him dead on. Mark grumbled some more as he pulled down the visor and pulled his hood further down his eyes.    
  


Falcon smiled, reaching up to tap a button and opening the overhead compartment. His eyes steady on the road as he grabbed Mark’s favorite pair of sunglasses and wordlessly placed them on his lap. 

Mark smiled, “You really are the best boyfriend ever, Gravsey.” He spoke as he all but shoved the accessory onto his face. 

“I know.” Falcon replied, reaching his hand across the center console to gently rest on Mark’s non broken hand. 

They were silent as Falcon pulled to a stop in front of the garage. “I’ll get the door for you.” he spoke, exiting the car and running to Mark’s side and following through with his promise. 

“Thanks, Falc.” Mark spoke as he climbed out. “How about we just order delivery or something? I don’t feel like going out for dinner tonight.” 

“That sounds like a great idea, Mark.” Falcon replied as they walked into their house. The tech engrained in the very foundation activating and bathed the floor in soft lighting. The fireplace in the living room activated as the mirrors that lined the entranceway activated with any important missed notifications. Falcon had gotten his own little section devoted entirely to security measures and the news. 

“Ugh,” Mark spoke, swiping along a blue text screen, “My sister called.” 

“She’s your sister, Mark.” Falcon replied, searching for the right words to say before the younger man cut him off. 

  
“She should know by now just to freaking text me, gosh.” Mark replied, as he continued on down the hall. “Alexa, remind me to text Michael tonight.” He spoke, the automated voice confirming the command. 

“Come on, Falc.” Mark shouted as he plopped onto the sofa, Falcon taking his time as he loosened his tie, “We need to duke out where we’re ordering from.” 

“It’s always the same place, love.” Falcon replied, grabbing his laptop from the counter before sitting next to Mark. 

“Good, then you know what I want then.” he replied, making himself comfortable next to Falcon as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
